Beso erróneo
by Missclover
Summary: Se situó a su lado, lo cogió de la mano, acariciándosela, y de un ágil movimiento le besó en los labios.


Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que:

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto".**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Si las miradas mataran al instante él ya estaría a 10 metros bajo tierra. O más abajo; lejos, muy lejos.

Pero no, y eso le molestaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Ni siquiera su Byakugan hacía ese milagro…

Seguía posando su privilegiada vista hacia el sinvergüenza y descarado sujeto que tenía delante de su persona. Notó cómo el hombre temblaba mientras balbuceaba incoherencias, ni una palabra podía pronunciar adecuadamente, y esperaba que no lo hiciera pues con cualquier movimiento y esta vez lo mataría como si se tratase de un simple ninja enemigo.

Lo trataría con el mismo desprecio que usaba en las batallas.

Tan sólo quería un día de descanso, un día libre lejos de las molestas presencias que hacían el par de bestias verdes de Konoha. Por eso se había ido hacia el parque central que tenía su aldea, por eso estaba sentado en una de las banquillas solitarias para razonar, porque sabía que nadie pasaba a esas horas para interrumpirlo ni molestarlo.

Deseaba tan solo tranquilidad para pensar y aclararse la mente hacia su nuevo descubrimiento.

Y Tenten estaba involucrada, tenía mucho que ver con ese descubrimiento.

No podía evitarlo, su compañera de equipo ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos a cualquier hora del día, como si la tuviera tan cerca de él que hasta imaginaba que le hablaba con su característica voz y gestos.

Ni siquiera podía responder desde cuándo pensaba tanto en Tenten a tal punto de querer estar con ella en cada momento.

Y le gustaba sentir esas emociones.

Era inevitable, se había enamorado de ella. Ya no podía negar lo que sentía ni mentirse así mismo, la chica lo tenía completamente loco de amor. Al mismo tiempo se sentía frustrado porque no tenía idea de qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ante los hechos del amor. Era un inexperto en la materia, y lo peor es que tenía el orgullo tan alto que no pediría ayuda para eso.

Quería hacerlo a su manera, despacio, calculado y…

¿Y qué más?

En verdad era un fiasco, y le irritaba sobremanera ser así en esta situación. Pensar que podía arruinarlo con su personalidad fría y estoica, le daba cierto terror lo que Tenten le diría.

Rechazo.

Esa fue la razón por la que había aprovechado su día de descanso para pensar como el verdadero genio que era. Pero jamás imaginó que le llevara un par de horas sentado en el mismo lugar sin llegar a un plan. Las ideas que se le venían a la mente de cómo invitarla a salir eran tan poco propio de él, era como hacer las mismas payasadas de Lee o de Naruto cuando trataban de invitar a una mujer. Y él no quería ser rechazado ni mucho menos ser golpeado.

Aparte debía soportar el clima caluroso que enfrentaba la aldea, era como estar en Sunagakure por los extensos desiertos que la rodeaban. En ocasiones -muy raras- se preguntaba cómo se vería con el cabello corto, pero rápidamente desechaba la idea, pues recordaba que a Tenten le gustaba su cabello largo, sedoso e impecable (descripción de ella).

Y otra vez pensaba en su compañera. Al fin de cuentas nada podía arruinar su descanso.

Excepto que…

Frunció el ceño mientras su mandíbula se endurecía, una clara muestra de enojo.

Odiaba recordar lo que había vivido hace unos cuantos minutos atrás cuando pensaba en su amiga.

En unos instantes se había quedado completamente inmóvil cuando sucedió lo que menos esperaba, y ése sujeto tenía su sentencia de muerte.

Poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose -una muy pequeña- sonrisa. Le temblaba el labio inferior. De pronto, parecía hecho piedra. Absorto, paralizado en su lugar.

Y cuando vio la causa y se enderezó frente al _problema, _finalmente reaccionó.

Un hombre le había plantado un beso en su blanquecina mejilla. Hasta hubo sonido, como si fuera eco.

Ni siquiera las escenas raras que hacían su maestro junto con la de su compañero de equipo se podían comparar con semejante humillación.

Un hombre le había besado.

Un asqueroso hombre se había atrevido a besarlo; sentía la sensación en su piel como si quemara, se sentía sucio, patético porque había bajado la guardia.

_P-ensé que eras… mi novia..._

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el muchacho muerto de miedo al ver el rostro fúnebre del genio Hyuuga. Sin embargo, Neji negó al escuchar las pobres palabras de él, ni aun cuando el chico se disculpaba con los ojos llorosos empapando todo su rostro haciéndolo más lamentable.

Pero para Neji no le importaba, sólo quería vengarse, matarlo en ese lugar si era posible.

Hacerlo sufrir. Que aprendiera su lección de que a él nadie lo confundía con una chica, y poder desquitarse de esa humillación frente a los ojos de Tenten.

Oh sí, porque ahí estaba ella a unos cuantos metros de ellos dos; parecía que la había invocado en ese justo momento del sonoro beso.

Había presenciado la escena como si fuera en cámara lenta: Neji sentado en una banca del parque meditando, con los ojos cerrados pero su rostro lleno de frustración, algo que no encaja en él; y de pronto un desconocido acercándose por detrás hacia él con los brazos extendidos, y en tan sólo un parpadeo de ella, vio cómo el extraño le plantaba un beso en la mejilla derecha del Hyuuga.

Un lindo gesto para una chica pero para su amigo no.

Poco le bastó para no soltar semejante carcajada pero se contuvo al ver la expresión del genio. Aunque debía hacer algo por el bien de ambos hombres, ya que uno podría morir y el otro ir a prisión por asesinato de un solo golpe.

Y al ver la cara de completo horror que mostraba el torpe joven se lo decía todo, Neji iba en serio.

Tenten caminó hasta el genio, todavía tenía tiempo para detenerlo. Se situó a su lado, lo cogió de la mano, acariciándosela, y de un ágil movimiento le besó en los labios. Un suave roce, una pequeña caricia.

Neji sentía como si las piernas se hubieran convertido en acero, ya no tenía su vista en el hombre que le había arruinado su día sino en la chica que tenía a escasos centímetros de él. Tan sólo tenía ojos para Tenten.

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al sentirse observada. ¿Y si no había funcionado? ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Decepcionado?

Pero lo que vino la dejó completamente pasmada. Neji acercó su rostro con la de ella, besándola. Abrazándola como una vez soñaba que la tenía.

Un beso inexperto por ambos pero ansiado.

Sin nadie que los molestara, disfrutando del sabor del otro. Ni siquiera el torpe hombre yacía en ese lugar, pues había aprovechado para escapar y salir vivo, para esta vez ir con su verdadera novia.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

He vuelto con otro fic de mi pareja favorita :)

¿Me perdonará algún día Neji por torturarlo de esta manera? xD Soy bien mala, me gusta hacerlo sufrir pero pues al final siempre tiene lo mejor ;)

Iba a ser un poco diferente, pues tenía al principio la idea de que el que le plantara semejante beso sería Naruto por confundirlo con Hinata, pero mejor decidí de esta manera. Al fin de cuentas, Konoha se quedaría sin el supuesto Hokage xD Y aparte estaba el color del cabello, así que no me convencía.

Pero bueno al final Neji quedó traumado... al menos su linda Tenten está ahí para salvarlo ;)

Que no se queje xD

Espero actualizar pronto :)

*Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos.


End file.
